


Two Androids & A Strap-On

by RPGamerWriter



Series: Quickies [3]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: Another random story, because I had an itch to write about 2B at the time





	Two Androids & A Strap-On

A2 paid no attention but began slowly withdrawing the dildo until it was halfway out. Then she slowly thrust forward again, her face a study in concentration. She was fucking 2B, slowly penetrating her with the long, thick dildo, then slowly withdrawing halfway and repeating the process. The dildo slid easily on a generous coating of pussy juice. 2B put her hands under her knees and pulled her widespread legs up to her chest, tilting her pussy to meet the invading phallus.

"UUUUUuuuuuuuuunnnnnnNNNHHHHH!" 2B groaned at the next penetration and A2  
stopped momentarily.

"Does this feel okay?" A2 asked, and 2B quickly nodded her head, 'Yes,' while  
she stared longingly at A2's tits, bobbing just out of reach above her.

A2 began to speed her thrusts and 9S put his mouth to her ear.

"Shift your weight forward to rub her clit more," 9S whispered, and A2 did,  
prompting another long moan from 2B, "UuuuuuuuuuuunnnnNNNNNNHHHHHHH!"

A2 was concentrating intently, looking down to where her hips met 2B's, connected by the gleaming pink shaft. Her pleasure rising in steady waves, 2B began encouraging her lover in a low, urgent whisper.

"Don't stop... don't stop... please, DON'T stop!"

A2 had mastered the dildo strapped to her crotch and was fucking with ease now, ending each thrust with a small grunt. 9S watched her muscular buttocks flex each time she pushed her rubber dick into 2B's waiting pussy. Artificial sweat glistened on her back and made short wisps of white hair clinging to her neck. She was breathing deep and steady, like a runner pacing herself in a race.

After several minutes of this treatment, 2B gradually fell silent. Her eyes behind the blindfold-like visor screwed shut and her breathing changed into quick, shallow pants. She strained to hold her legs up and open, with her forearms hooked under her knees. Then she gave a long, high-pitched whimper and exploded, crying out wildly and thrusting herself up at A2.

"GAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" 2B shouted. Her head slammed back onto the bed, her back arched and her hips began thrusting urgently upward to meet A2's descending shaft.

"UNNNHH! UNNNHH! UNNNHH! UNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHH!!!" Writhes in unspeakable pleasure as she gushes over and over. 9S thought 2B's orgasm would never end. She moaned and cursed and bucked and shuddered until A2 had to fall forward, hugging 2B tightly to stay on top. 2B's hands were all over A2, now gripping her ass-cheeks, now raking her back. A2 gave upthrusting and just hung on, her rubber penis completely buried inside her.

Finally, 2B was spent, motionless, lying still under A2, but still breathing deep, harsh gulps of air. A2 raised head and looked at me with wonder.

"God damn... that took a lot out of me!" 2B exclaimed. 9S leaned over to 2B for a long, lingering kiss, tasting the sweat on her lips.

"It's a kick," 9S said, "And you did a great job." A2 gazed thoughtfully down at 2B's face, lying slack and serene a few inches below her own. She laid her head on 2B's shoulder, gently kissing and caressing her with a tender expression on her face. 9S slid one arm under 2B's neck and the other across A2's shoulders, hugging them to me. The three androids rested like that for a long time until 2B suddenly moved and chuckled. "I don't want to move again, but if I don't, I'm afraid my legs will start to malfunction. If THAT happens, you two will carry me off for repairs."

They all laughed at that and A2 began slowly, gingerly to remove herself from 2B's embrace and her pussy. The first few inches of dildo came out slowly, reluctantly, 2B's coarse pubes and inner labia clinging wetly to the pink shaft. The last couple of inches popped out in a rush, leaving the mouth of 2B's pussy gaping open for a second. A2 knelt there, stroking the dildo dangling between her legs, and 2B reached down to rub her crotch. "My pussy is going to be as sore as my ass!" she declared, then she blushed. A2 looked at me with arched eyebrows.

"I stuffed 2B's butt recently," 9S admitted. "She was great!"

"You both really HAVE covered a lot of ground," A2 laughed. "Here, help me  
with these straps."


End file.
